blood gulch
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: what if allison never died? what if church wasnt an AI. what if ommaly was alpha. rated t for swearing and nudity


**Blood gulch**

church

Blood. Its every where. I see a girl. Her name is Allison. She's about to die when. When I save her. Thank you Leonard. she says. Then kisses me on the cheek. I look around and see freelancers. But there armor implodes and a black one. I cant help but feel sorry for.

I wake up and see around me. My name is Leonard church. I am a blue team second in command. The first in command is captain Butch flowers. He's a nice guy. He will do almost anything you ask him and he doesn't get mad at you. Then there is tucker. He's always trying to find porn in red base. The remains of it anyway. It got hit by a space ship. I girl named sister came out. She was here about a week but couldn't find any beer so she left. All the reds are dead. Then there is caboose. He's the rookie. He is also a bit retarded. I think he isn't getting enough air in his helmet. The one rule we have hear is to not almost kill me. Nobody has been able to keep that one. Even flowers shot me with his gun by accident. Hell even I have shot me. I was using the sniper to try and hit the red teams robot and the bullet bounced back and hit me in the leg.

I was walking around outside with caboose when a ship crashed. Caboose ripped the door off and looked inside. There's a pretty lady in here. He took out a girl who looked about 19. Come on. Lets get back to the base. I said. I noticed her leg was bleeding. She was missing half her armor. The helmet was gone and so was the leg amour of the bleeding one. She also had no gloves. Caboose put her on a hospital bed and I got bandages and rapped up her leg. I told caboose to stay here while I went to get flowers. I found him with tucker and I told him what happened. Okay lets go he said. We went inside to find her awake and talking to caboose. There is no way pirates robbed my ship. She said. Caboose what are you doing? I ask. Telling the pretty lady what happened. He replies. Go caboose. Okay. I will go lift up that crate from the ship. What crate? I ask. Her clothes. Oh. Okay. I reply. What's your name? I ask. Emily. She says. Well Emily I'm church and this is captain flowers but he prefers to be called cappie. The showers are over there and there is hair and body wash in a cupboard around here. Here we go. Oh. Watch out for tucker. He wont hurt you but he will try to see you naked. If he does just punch him in the face. Repeatedly. You want the message to get through that you can kill him if you wanted. I tell her. Then me and flowers leave to let her get comfy.

Emily

I take my armor off and go undress in the showers. I'm about to turn the faucet on when I hear a noise. I walk behind the door and tucker peeks his head in. he doesn't see me so he closes the door. I hear somebody else walk in then I hear: what the hell tucker! I told you to stay out of here! Yes tucker. We don't want a peeping tom in our base. Sorry cappie. I go and turn the faucet on. The water is cold but feels good compared to getting slammed against a hot radiator. I get out after ten minutes and put my pants and bra on. I walk out and see someone laying on the bed snoring. I go closer and I see its caboose asleep with my clothes next to him. I didn't notice it before but the beds here are where people sleep. They must have brought the hospital machines here because the bedroom was closer. Church walks in and says: sorry about that. He was up at six in the morning and its ten at night now. Do you need anything to eat? He asks. Yes. I reply. And some water. He comes back a minute later he has a tray in his hands. He puts it down and I see its mash potatoes with backed potatoes and a chicken pot pie. Sorry. He says. Its all we have. Its okay. I say. I begin to eat. The mash potatoes taste weird and the potpie is probably expired. But the baked potatoes are delicious. How did you get these so good? I ask church. I didn't. flowers did. He has a garden. Oh. He made them? Yes. I made the mash potatoes and tucker heated that up in the microwave. We tried to get caboose to do it but he got his head stuck in there. I have to laugh at that. Me and church are talking the rest of the time I eat then flowers asks for him. I look around when tucker comes in. he looks at me and says: bowchickawowow. And I punch him in the face, Kick him in his leg, and wrap him on the head. He ends up crawling out of there. I walk over to the crate with my "cloths" and open it. Inside is a assault rifle, battle rifle, a handgun, and plasma grenade. I take the gun out and strap it to my side. Caboose wakes up and sees me. Hi pretty lady! He says. Hi caboose. I walk towards my bed and see something shiny. I pull it out and see it's a knife. I put that in my boot. I see caboose looking at me and he says: you look familiar. Are you sister? Whose sister? I ask him. Churches yellow twin. He fell from the sky like you. Oh. I say.

Flowers

I know something's wrong with that girl. I turn on the hidden security cameras. I see her opening that crate and inside is weapons. Shit. I say. Now I know why she looks familiar. She is the directors daughter. I have to tell church everything.

We are on the cliff when I tell him. Church, you are a clone. What? He asks. I was the director of project freelancers bodyguard. He got cancer and cloned himself to you. I was assigned to be your body guard. His daughter always hated him. She is that girl. I believe she is here to kill you. Why? Church asks. Because she injected the shot that gave her dad cancer. She came to finish the job. We have to get you out of the canyon. Shit. Church says. She will kill everybody to kill you. I will show you the tape I have of her.

We go into the surveillance room but everything is destroyed. That bitch! I yell. I take my gun out and look around. I find a picture from a cheap camera that takes a pic of all movement it sees. The pic is of course Emily. Its torn in half but she is still right there. I walk to the safe room and open the door. Nothings in there. Damn. She took the weapons. I look around and see caboose. Where is Emily? I ask. Oh. She had to go find church for some reason. You stay here with tucker caboose. He says: gladly. But what I didn't notice was it was in a disturbing voice.

Omega AI

I walk into the room with tucker. I aim the knife at his head then bring it back then down tearing into his flesh. I walk out and see that that foolish Florida is still with the clone.

Church

Me and flowers get outside after like ten minutes of searching the base we finally leave. We go up the cliff then begin climbing. When we get to the top we stand up and see caboose standing there. What the hell caboose?! I both yell and ask. You shall die. Then next thing I know is I hear a gunshot and I'm falling over the cliff.

Omega AI

That clone is dead with tucker. Now all I have to do is kill Florida. I walk up and get ready to punch him when he spins around and roundhouse kicks me. I punch him this time. He goes flying five feet. I walk up and am about to kill him when I hear: sorry caboose. I look back and see the girl with a shotgun. You shall all die painful horrible deaths! I yell. Then I'm dead while the moron caboose lives.

Church

So you were trying to save me Emily? I ask her. We had found the other half of the picture and it showed caboose aiming a gun at her head. Yes. She said. But I recently got hired. To kill you. She says. What are you-aaaggghhhh! She stabbed me in the chest. Sorry church. But its not like I could date you or anything anyways. You are my dad. She walks away while I'm crippled over blood pouring out of my heart until I'm dead.


End file.
